For the love of A Brother
by Lexi-Andrews
Summary: When Carson's little brother and his best friend Maddie get kidnapped how far will he and his friend Tiger go to save them from the evil saybrens. R
1. Chapter 1

**To Survive**

" Jacob get your but out of bed now! " my friend yelled from down stairs I heard my little brother groan and get up " You to Carson we are going to be late for class " she hollered up stairs " you heard her get your lazy but up " Jacob said and threw a pillow at me. I sat up and changed into dark blue jeans and a t-shirt and walked out of the room. I had the feeling of just wanting to run outside open my wings and fly off yeah you heard me right wings. My brother, Maddie, and I were mutated DNA experiments in hiding from the sabren's part human part tiger mutants with wings. So far we haven't seen any sabren's in over 2 years so we got a house and stayed for school. I walked down stairs " I'm flying to school see you later " I told Maddie and ran outside unfurled my wings and took to the sky there was a strong wind so I just coasted along the breeze. I dropped down to the ground in the woods by the parking lot to the school and went into building six. I turned to corner into the next hall to see a slim cat like figure come into view Kelsey the one tigress that claims she was made to kill us who had been tracking us for years. " long time no see bird boy " she purred I turned and took off down the hall and almost slammed into the front door on my exit out of the building. I ran through town just in time to see my friend Todd jump off the edge of the cliff on the edge of town and started to parachute downwards. I skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff and jumped off opening my wings and the wind jerked me up I flew high above the woods just in time to see Jacob and Maddie come into view " Maddie Jacob turn around the saybren's are back lets move " I heard a gun fire from behind me and turned to see at least 15 saybren's flying after us we turned and took off to our house. I landed grabbed our packs and Tiger our talking flying cat " lets go fur ball no time to get catnip grab your pack " Tiger used to be one of the sabren's we saved her life and in turn she stayed with us she changed into her huge tiger form grabbed her bag in her teeth and ran out the door taking to the sky and i ran after her. I rose up to glide beside Maddie " lets get out of here " I handed everyone a pack and we flew at top speed in the direction of California. I looked back in time to see the sabren's turn around and head in the opposite direction. We flew in silence for at least three ours then " Carson I'm hungry " Jacob whined being the youngest of us three he was hungry a lot but it's not every day you find a 7 year old kid that can kick mutant but. We spotted a cave below and landed at the opening Tiger set her pack down and went in to make sure it was safe about 3 minutes later a little white kitten trotted out of the cave " all safe " the kitten said I picked up Tiger's pack and walked inside. I dug around in my bag and pulled out a lighter and paper " hey Tiger can you run and get us some wood " I looked over at the white kitten who was sitting on my coat. " What am i a pack mule " she grumbled morphed and jumped out of the cave. Maddie was getting the cooking supplies out and Jacob was playing his game boy so i just pulled out my laptop I checked my email and turned it off Maddie got up and walked over to where i sat and slid down next to me against the cave wall. I had always liked Maddie more than a friend but i never told her that she turned her head to the entrance of the cave and saw Tiger walk in with seven big pieces of wood on her back and one in her mouth she dropped the one in her mouth " will this be enough to last the night " she asked " that will be fine " Maddie walked over and took the rest of the wood off her back Tiger shook off and turned back into a little white kitten again then layed down on a blanket by the fire. Maddie got up to go cook dinner and I layed down down and listened to the sound of the fire crackling and popping and fell asleep. When I woke up I found Maddie next to me and we were both covered up in a blanket I saw with the help up the fire Jacob laying on the other side of the cave with Tiger laying by him. We were on the run again and I began to wonder how long it would be before we got to settle into another home. Maddie rolled over closer to me and sighed. I rested my head back against the cave floor and tried to sleep until the sun rose again. I didn't have any luck getting back to sleep and Jacob started to stir so I got up and added more wood to the fire. I hunted around in the bags to see what I could cook up for breakfast and decided on eggs and bacon. The bacon started popping in the greasy pan and Jacob got up complaining about the noise Tiger got up and walked over to where I was cooking and sat to watch me. " smells good " Tiger said complimenting my cooking. I grabbed four plates and put bacon and two eggs on each and got up. I walked over to Maddie and lightly shook her arm "wake up sleepy breakfast time " she sat up and looked at me I placed a plate in her lap and sat to eat mine and started wondering what the day ahead would be like might just be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Survive Chapter 2**

I cleaned all the plates and put them back in the bag then put the eggs carefully on the top of the pile. " Where are we going to go Carson " Maddie walked over to me and set down her pack by mine " I don't know Maddie I dont think we can hide anymore " I sighed and grabbed Tigers pack and put it next to ours. " I'm going to go on a short fly will you guys be alright? " I asked as I turned to exit the cave " yeah we will be fine go " Maddie answered and sat down. I ran out the mouth of the cave and jumped high in the air and open my wings dark brown wings I soared around the area looking down at the little lakes and ponds I passed I looked behind me and saw a orange figure flying at me at top speed " Carson the sabren's have found the cave they have Jacob and Maddie " Tiger said in one breath and I had already turned speeding my way back the the cave. I skidded to a stop at the the cave entrance to see the only thing in there was our packs. I pulled mine and Maddie's off the ground and gave Tiger hers and Jacob's and we left the cave " which way did they go? " I asked nervously looking all around us " this way " Tiger pointed with one paw and sped off that way. I had to find them Maddie, Jacob, and Tiger were the only family I have and I don't want to lose them now. I was pulled out of my thoughts as something slammed into my side. I pulled in my wings and dropped only to pull myself up after recovery and turned to see my opponent Tyler a big black Tiger he turned around in a flash to attack me head on once. I swerved out of his way and looked over to see Tiger fighting another tiger. I pulled back my arm and landed a hard hit on the side of Tyler's head and he started to fall towards the ground. He pulled his wings back out and started to retreat and the other tiger followed his suit. Tiger flew to where I was heaving but still alive I checked myself over and looked to see I have I huge bruise on my side and a cut near my eye " you ok " I managed to ask Tiger after I caught my breath. " yeah I'm fine what about you " he answered me " big bruise on my side and a cut under my eye but that's it " I started to fly again with Tiger following right behind me. No matter how hard I tried to stop thinking about Maddie and Jacob alone with the sabren's I still couldn't stop thinking about it. Tiger said we should stop and rest we landed in a park on the edge of town and found a hotel to sleep in. I took a steaming hot shower and curled up on the bed I looked over and saw Tiger a little white kitten curled up on the chair in the corner. I knew I probably wasn't going to sleep at all tonight but I still tried.

_" Dream "_

" _say goodbye to your brother and girlfriend " Kelsey said holding the knifes to their necks_

" _NOOO! " I screamed out loud and ran over to where their body's were on the floor I looked up and saw Kelsey was gone._

_ " dream ends "_

I opened my eyes and saw Tiger staring at me " you screamed so loud I think you woke the neighbors " he meowed a laugh and jumped back into his chair. I rolled over to face him " its not funny wouldn't you scream if Maddie and Jacob got killed by Kelsey? " he nodded his head and curled into a ball and fell back asleep. It was about seven in the morning so I got up and walked down to breakfast I grabbed a plate and loaded it with pancakes, eggs, toast, and a cup of orange juice I inhaled the food and walked back upstairs to see Tiger sitting on the bed his head in his pack and his tail twitching. I tip toed over to him and grabbed him he hissed and turned to claw me he then realized it was me " that is not funny Carson I thought you were a sabren or something " I laughed at his face and he jumped out of my arms back onto the bed. " Can you get that box of doughnuts out of the bottom of the bag for me " he asked. " Yeah sure " I walked over and pulled the box out of the bag. I pulled open the tab and put it on the bed for Tiger. He put his head in the box and came back out covered in strawberry and chocolate icing on the edge of his nose. I packed up our stuff, we checked out of the hotel and went to find the other's.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Survive Chapter 3**


End file.
